


Corrupted Souls

by FaceEater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cannabalism, Comet is a bitch, D.J. deserved better, Death, Dragons, Everybody is fucked up, Gore, Horror, Mecha is a sweet boyo, Monsters, Multi, Nike is a walking shitpost, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Species, Original Works - Freeform, dont trust anybody, evolved into this, lots of fantasy, started as a vent, who the fuck knows what he's saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceEater/pseuds/FaceEater
Summary: Nobody wants to go to Hell, but where they went was so much worse.When Comet wakes up, all she can remember is her name. Determined to figure out her past, she sets off to find what was locked away- and why.D.J. wasn't supposed to be in Corruption. He had been charged for a crime he didn't commit, and now he's paying the price. At this point, all he wants to do is get out of corruption. However, getting out of a punishment relm designed to keep you in, isn't as easy as it seems.Nike had always been different from the others of his race. It only dawned on him just how different he was when he got sent to Corruption. Now, forced to know things he can't deal with, he must find a way to make everyone else believe him; or the consequences could be deadly.Mecha didn't mean to come into corruption; he just needed to get away from people who would use him. So, when he meets a small group of creatures, he thinks that maybe this could be his chance to find what he had been missing all of these years. However, in Corruption, things never really go as planned. Mecha's hopes are no exception.Cross posted on wattpadTW: Blood, gore, rape mentions, violence, murder, abuse, horror, phobias





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I wanna get one thing clear: I DO NOT SUPPORT MANY OF THE HORRIBLE THINGS THESE CHARACTERS DO. RAPE IS BAD, MURDER IS BAD, CANNIBALISM IS BAD, ALL OF THESE THINGS ARE BAD. 
> 
> With that out of the way, please don't read if you are uncomfy with any of the tags. This story is possibly very triggering.

 

Prologue 

 

 

The scent of blood was heavy in the air, by the time Byron had arrived at the scene. Apparently a fight between a Plarith, a small dragon usually with plants wrapped around them, and a Menjai, a bigger dragon who was bred for war, had broke out. The Plarith had fought bravely against the bigger dragon, but, in the end, was no match. Even from a non-biased point of view, the Menjai would have one against this Plarith. It was small, and the lilly's that grew on it hadn't even bloomed yet. It only had sprouts growing from it, and its claws were dull. It couldn't have been any older than a few moons old, still a hatchling.

Byron ripped the Menjai off of the Plarith, the taste of iron filling his mouth. He had nothing against Menjai's, but since the great war had been over, they had been out of control. They fought anything and would kill everything. The entire countryside was in a panic. These great warriors who had saved them during the war were now going to be their doom.

He growled as the Menjai got in a fighting stance, getting ready to pounce. Byron shivered, a tingle running down his spine and through his tail. 

The Menjai pounced, not unlike a Xelgeta when they go in for the kill, but Byron jumped up, flapping his wings and spreading his tail. His five eyes peered around, attempting to spot the Menjai.

Byron sighed and glided down, feeling the wings between his feathers. The Manjai was nowhere in sight, the Plarith gone with it. The poor thing didn't even have a chance to fight back, and the Menjai still took it. Then again, these were the same dragons that frequently ate their own species, something that none of the other dragons did; of course the Menjai would decide to eat a hatchling Plarith.

Byron growled with outrage, quickly turning the growl into a furious roar. Something had to be done about these dra- no, they didn't even deserve the title dragon, these monsters. The Menjai's had to leave. They had to die.

 

        *~~~~~~~~*

 

The sky was dark, the scent of iron heavy in the air. This war had been going on for 5 moons, ever since the council of dragons had told the Menjai's to leave, and, although strong, the Menjai's numbers were few. 

Byron growled with outrage as he felt Malcolm, a dark Menjai who was three times Byron's size, rake his unforgiving talons across Byron's face. Byron screamed as blood dripped down his face, creating an angry pool of crimson at his feet, and attempted to lash out with his claws. 

Malcolm, although larger in size, was easily able to dodge the attack from the wounded Zeltof dragon. Malcolm spread out his great wings and took to the skies, leaving Byron stumbling in blind confusion.

Byron felt his heart rate speed up as he felt the cool rush of wind, followed by a flapping of wings. Seeing a chance, Byron attempted to flee the scene. Chances are, Malcolm wasn't done with him yet.

Byron had only gotten a few steps before he felt something scratch against his back and quickly roll him over. Byron struggled, only to see Malcolm grinning like a cat that caught it's prey, which, in a sense, he did.

Malcolm slowly dug his claws in Byron's stomach, causing Byron to scream. Something had to be done about these dragons and anyone on their side.  Byron lowered his good eyes, maybe something COULD be done.

As fast as he could, Byron wriggled out from underneath Malcolm's razor-like claws, and fled the scene. Occasionally, Byron would check behind him to see how far away Malcolm was. Although his lungs were burning and his legs felt weak, Byron kept speeding up until he had left the battlefield far behind and had gone a considerable distance into the woods.

Looking behind him, Byron clambered up to one of the giant trees in the forest, and began designing his world. 

This world would be a place where time would have no meaning, and the vegetation grew in black and dead. The only doorway would be nearly impossible to find, and the children all lost their lights. The town would be in ruins; the only building left would be an old asylum where the punished go to make up for their sins. Exiting this world is not allowed, unless you knew what you did was wrong. At the end of the of the month, time will stop and repeat itself. Those who died there stayed there. The place corrupts the mind, soul, and even the body. It would be a place where the water was black and the food rotten. It would be called Corruption.

Byron sighed, feeling the last pieces of his world fall into place, as Malcolm stomped through the woods. 

Already, he could feel fatigue seeping into his limbs. No longer able to hold himself up, Byron collapsed, falling out of the tree. 

When Byron opened his eyes, he saw Malcolm's vicious grin staring up at him. 

"Damn you. Damn you to Corruption." Byron murmured, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter one, Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! now for the actual chapter.

  
  
  
Swirling images filled her head, moving to fast for her to decipher, but none of them were good. Voices screamed at her in a language she didn't understand, and everytime she tried to yell back they would knock her down. Demons laughed at her from afar, teasing her. Everything understandable was just out of reach, but she felt she should understand the fragments she was given. However, no matter how hard she tried, the final equation was just outlook of her reach. Everytime she got closer to it, fingers brushing up against it, it ran away. 

Questions flooded her mind, taking up any unused space. Who was she again? C... Comet? That didn't sound quite right, but it was the only thing she had. Where was she? She had no idea. Punished. She was being punished. Punished for what? She had no clue.

Comet woke up with a start, her dream of demons and fragments of memories quickly fading.

Comet. Her name was Comet, and she was being punished.  
  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  


She didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Years? Okay, maybe it wasn't years, but one could argue that it felt like years.

Comet sighed, and stood up. She turned to one side, heard a satisfying crack, then turned to the other side, getting the same results.

Huffing, Comet sat back down, looking around the room with slight panic. Was she going to die here? At this thought, Comet found herself frowning. Dying here did not sound very ideal. There really wasn't much here- besides a cot, mirror, and a blindingly white light.

Comet frowned at the light. Who decided to make a light this bright, and where could Comet find them. Actually, where could Comet find anyone? Dying in a bright room sounded annoying, but dying in a bright room alone? Unbearable.

 _And I'm a pussy. Wonderful._ She thought to herself, rather bitterly.

She stood up, walking to the mirror. Maybe if she knew what she looked like, she could peice some things together. Staring at her reflection, Comet saw that she looked vaguely like a cat. However, the resemblance stopped at vague. She had a cat-like head, body, and back paws. Her fur was a sapphire color, with an electric blue stripe down her back, and an orchid colored stripe on her stomach. She had blue eyes- one was navy blue and the other was powder blue, with tri colored hair- white in the middle, galaxy blue on one side, and sea green on the last side, and a sea green diamond shape over one eye. Her front legs looked like a cats, but where the paws would have been, there were bird-like talons. Comet has small wings, ones that surely wouldn't carry her impressive weight, that were white in color. Her tail was more like a dragons tail, thicker at the base than the tip, and at the tip were six feathers, three on each side of her tail. Her tail had a pattern on it that honestly reminded her of a comet. At least her understood how she got her name.

Comet walked away from the mirror and put her hand on the wall, attempting to find some sort of switch. She honestly didn't know why she was doing this. Maybe she had seen it somewhere? That would make the most sense, but where would she have seen such an absurd thing?

Upon finding nothing, she screamed and threw her fist into the wall. Almost immediately, pain shot up her wrist, grabbing at her arm and climbing up. This caused her to pull back her wrist in alarm, cursing and spitting.

As she examined her wrist she found that it was already starting to bruise and swell. Staring at the dark and angry marks, she found that she hated this place. She didn't hate it because she got hurt in it, no, she hated it because she couldn't hurt it back.

She huffed, turning away from the wall. Great. Just great. She knew nothing about first aid, and had absolutely no way to help herself. She hated feeling helpless.

Comet glared at the wall, as if it had just been put on trial for a murder it was guilty for. The wall didn't respond to the glaring, or anything at all for that matter. It was just a wall. It had no feelings, thoughts, or opinions.

Comet sighed, looking around for a door. There really wasn't one, that she could see. This caused her to scream out in rage. God fucking damn this room and everyone involved. She prayed that whoever made this room died a horrible death, filled with torture.  
  
  


Before she could continue on with her hissy fit a door, that Comet had not seen before, opened up. In the doorway stood a creature that Comet could hardly comprehend. The creature stood about six feet tall, with the body of a horse. The head was more of a cats head, with donkey's ears that ended in fluffy tips. It had black hooves instead of hands and feet, and wore an oversized sweatshirt that hung past its knees. It had furry legs, that were a tanish color, and a horse tail that was the same color as it's curly red mane. It had a mass of freckles, with dull purple eyes.

The creature tilted it's head, before speaking with an accent that she couldn't quite place. "'Ello Lassie. Gotta say, wasn't quiet 'specten ta see someone else here."

Comet flattened her ears. His accent was to thick to understand properly, and his appearance was off-putting. Not knowing what else to do, Comet smiled. Maybe if she kept smiling, this thing would go away. Comet didn't get her wish, because the thing spoke again.

"Me name be D.J. Now, ya can tell me yer name?" He asked, rubbing the back of his mane with a hoof.

Comet was unsure if this boy was even speaking her language, whatever that may have been, or speaking an entirely different dialect. All she really could understand from the sentence was 'D.J.' and 'Name'. Maybe he, she decided that this thing was a boy, was introducing himself? Whatever he was doing, he was going to be called D.J. from now on. This was mainly because Comet had no clue what else to call him, and he might have hinted at being named D.J. Either that, or he was trying to tell Comet the name of his favorite D.J. She decided to go with the first option, seeing as how the other one didn't tell her anything useful about him.

D.J. flattened his ears, seemingly alarmed. This made Comet look around, trying to figure out what had startled him. He calmed down quickly, leaving Comet to wonder what the hell just happened.

D.J. gestured for her to follow, at least, she assumed he wanted her to follow. After all, he did look back a few times, and do the gesture over when she didn't follow. Deciding she had nothing else to lose, Comet walked after him.

She noticed how he seemed to be most comfortable walking on his hind legs, while Comet had to walk on all fours. D.J. was also taller than her. While D.J. could reach the ceiling if he stretched his arm enough, Comet had to be on her hind legs just to reach D.J.'s waist. Comet found this extremely unfair, seeming as how D.J. clearly had an advantage.

"Where are we going, Rabbi'," Comet asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer that she could understand. It kind of annoyed her how she was never able to understand what he said. She liked to know what others say, so she could kick their asses if they bad talked her.

"Ah, we be goin' ta office. Ya got ta get checked in, Lassie" D.J. said.

Comet nodded like she understood what he was saying, and prayed he wasn't going to kill her. It honestly would suck if she died before she knew her actual name. The way she figured, Comet wasn't her actual name. She didn't know why she thought this, but she did.

D.J. led her down hallways that were twisted and wrong looking. Everything in the hallway, not including the various creatures that occasionally dotted the hallways, was slightly askew. It was as if someone has taken the hallways and turned them slightly to the side, just enough so that everyone who walked down them had to lean to the left to stay upright.

The hallways were also very dimly lit, causing various shadows to wriggle and squirm. It was only upon closer inspection that Comet realised that the said 'shadows' weren't actually shadows, but instead piles upon piles of insects; all of them wriggling and black in color.

Comet gasped and stumbled back, hearing a sickening crunch underneath her paw. She stumbled forwards, back to D.J.'s side, and scraped her back paw of the taken lives. What kind of place had bugs in the halls? Why didn't anyone care? Was a clean up crew coming soon?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting. "-nd furthermore, Mr. Nike would never ever hurt anyone who did not deserve it. Excuse my profanity, but you need to shut your freaking mouth!" The voice sounded young, male, and seemed to have an Indian accent.

Turning her head to the voice, Comet was actually surprised to find a young goat screaming at dogish creature. The goat couldn't have been much bigger than Comet, though with the distance it was hard to tell, and probably not much older. The goat had floppy ears, small horns, brown fur, and light brown spots. Instead of hooves, like Comet expected, the goat had camelish feet, with sharp black claws at the end of each toe.

"Listen Terix, I don't have time for this. I have to get to my room, otherwise I'm going to be late for re-judgment," the dogish creature explained. It's voice sounded distinctly female, and unusually soft for how much venom was packed into that sentence. The dog thing actually looked a bit like D.J., but instead of it being more horse, the thing seemed to be more dog. Not only that, but this thing had black fur with pink heart markings on its ears, cheeks, and thighs. Really, any fur that wasn't some shade of black was pink or red.

"Angel, if you really think Juiceboi is going to judge you fairly this time, when he hasn't judged anyone fairly since he became judge, then you really do not understand the way he works. The only thing he wants is money," the goat, apparently named Terix, shouted back.

"Terix you're causing a scene. Enough with this petty arguing. Even though Juiceboi won't judge me fairly, I would like to think I have a chance," Angel, the dog thing, argued back. She didn't seem to care for Tex's sass, and Tex didn't seem to care about Angel's argument.

She wasn't sure how long she stood, listening to the two argue, but it must have been awhile. Mainly because, when she looked around her, D.J. was absolutely nowhere to be seen. She wasn't sure how the hell he had managed to slip away so easily, but now she was alone.

Well, not exactly alone, seeing as how one of the insects from the corner of the hall found it fit to begin climbing up her leg. It left a small black trail as it climbed, causing Comet to shriek, brush off the bug, and run. She wasn't sure where she was going, but if it got her away from the bugs she would be more than happy to leave.

The sound of her small paws papping down the hallways could be heard above anything else. Not because Comet was really loud when she ran, though her heavy-set body was making some noise, but mostly because it was quiet. Eerily quiet.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, only knowing that when she burst through the front doors, she didn't get what she expected.

When she burst through the doors, she had expected a burst of brilliant yellow light, followed by the chirping of birds. Green trees should have littered the ground and brown grass, because Comet had never actually seen a perfectly green lawn, should had been shielding those trees. Maybe a few flowers here and there, and a big fence to keep everybody in.

Instead of this, Comet got a world of gray. Everything was a different shade of gray, giving it the illusion that it might have been shaded. The trees were dead, if any, and there was some thick murky stuff. If Comet had to guess, it might have been some sort of body of water at one point. Now... well, it was mostly just unsettling. There really wasn't any grass to speak of, just a few weeds here and there, and all of the buildings, save for the one she just came out of, were broken down.

Hordes of children, also gray in color, crowded around a single deflated ball. The children didn't have any pupils or irises, and their teeth were sharpened and jagged. They all wore the same expression: emotionless eyes, and an empty smile.

In a huge cluster of trees, it might have been a forest, Comet could see strange creatures. They darted out of the trees, before disappearing within the cluster again.

Comet took a step back. Whatever this place was, it was wrong. It seemed lifeless and dead, yet still moving and breathing. Not only that, but the entire world just seemed to cut itself off. There was nothing beyond that forest, just an empty void.

Comet shuddered, her ears flattening against her head. Everything about this place was off-balance and wrong. She normally wouldn't get scared, but the entire place was also shifting and bending. It almost looked like it was breathing.

"So, ya likes what ya finds? Or ya need more time ta look 'round?" A voice, with a noticeable inability to pronounce any of the 'r's, snarked.

Comet whirled around, now facing said voice. As it turned out, the owner of this voice actually was huge. The thing had gray fur, with freckles almost everywhere, and overly-large rabbit-like ears. It vaguely resembled a doberman pinscher, with a small nub tail. It had a grayish blue chest, with piercing gray eyes, hair covering the left eye and a scar over the right. It wore a ponytail, and an unamused frown, a snaggle tooth making itself prominent.

"What the fuck?" Comet yelped, letting out a noise that didn't at all sound like her.

The thing just raised an eyebrow, before huffing and sitting down. Jeez, even sitting this thing was huge. If Comet had to compare it to a recognizable animal, she would say the size was something that of a horse.

"No, not fuck. My name is Nike." The thing huffed, a hint of amusement lacing it's tone.

Narrowing her eyes, Comet wasn't exactly sure what to think of this thing. Not only was it a weird mix of animals, but the thing also seemed to be more amused than scared of her. Comet didn't like that. Not even a little bit.

"My name is Comet!" She spat, poofing her fur to resemble a slightly dangerous dust bunny. From what she had heard about Nike, which wasn't much, apparently he was some sort of cruel god.

Nike simply snorted in amusement, tilting his head to the side. He seemed to be examining her, taking in all he could, then judging her reactions. It unsettled Comet to have someone watch her so closely. Somehow, she figured nobody had ever watched her as close as this stranger before.

"Well,  _Comet_ ," Nike snarked, stretching out her name to a degree where it could only be mocking. "Why in the forty-seven different Hells is you in Corruption?"

Comet frowned at his strange way of speaking. He seemed to have a slight accent that Comet was actually having issues placing. A fake accent just barely managed to cover up a slight French sounding one, though he still pronounced his 'r's as 'w's. His grammar was terrible, and it was obvious he had nothing more than a basic understanding of this language. That, and the way he pronounced his words was just... Wrong. He seemed to struggle with every word, often times making the vowels more prominent than they needed to be.

"What the Hell is Corruption? Is that where I am, Rabbit?" Comet asked, crossing her furry arms while her tail flicked in annoyance.

"You ain't knowin'?" He asked, his strange accent seeming to thicken a bit. God, this guy's English was horrid. Seriously, he should probably take a class or something.

"No, I 'ain't knowin'." She mocked, not missing the slightly annoyed look she caught in return. "Also, what the fuck is your accent, Rabbit? I can't place it."

Nike narrowed his visible eye before answering. "Corruption are punishment realm." He started, "An' my accent are comparable ta French. I means, ya is a Pixiegryph, yeahs?"

Comet narrowed her eyes. It was actually getting harder to understand him, if possible. Apparently, he must not have been used to speaking so much English. The more he spoke, the worse his grammar got.

"Well Pixiegryph does sound familiar, I'm afraid I can't place it, Rabbit. What the Hell is a punishment realm? Also what the Hell are you?" Comet shot back, making sure the sass in her voice was prominent.

Annoyance flashed on Nike's face, before it was replaced with an all too sweet expression. Somehow, Comet found the current expression more threatening than the previous one.

"You is ain't rememberin' what ya is? Pretty weird. Usually people here is rememberin' what they doin' ta get here." He commented, not bothering to look in her eyes. "But that don't matter. I is called an 'Menjai Dragon'. Bred for war, battle, 'n pretty much fightin' in general."

Comet stared. What the Hell was a Menjai Dragon, and why was she meeting one? More importantly, why was she in a punishment realm? This must have been some sort of mistake. No way someone as cool and great as her could be sent to a punishment realm.

"You ain't talkin'. You is thought somethin' else gonna happen ta ya? 'Ood place ain't get all room for bad pixie'ryph." Nike asked. He seemed to be struggling with the bigger words, tripping over them and rolling them on his tongue.

 _'He really should just take a class.'_ Comet thought, her ear flicking.

Nike raised his eyebrow and glanced in her direction, seeming to be waiting for a response. His right ear, which was also scarred, twitched impatiently. Other than that, he didn't really seem to be moving much, which Comet found disturbing. Why was he able to stay so still? It almost looked like he was stalking her.

He cleared his throat, jolting Comet out of her thoughts and causing her to look at him. She really didn't know what he just said, so maybe she should just make something up? Yeah, that would have to do. Comet doubted she would understand anymore if Nike repeated what he said. 

"No, I don't really think so Rabbi'." Comet gulped, looking down and praying she answered that right.

Nike huffed and let out a low growl. "You is ain't understandin' me. Don't need ta lie 'bout it. I ain't speaked English 'ood."

Comet narrowed her eyes. What the Hell was this guy saying? Why was his speech getting worse?

Comet huffed, narrowing her eyes. If this was how all of the things of this world were, it was going to be hard to figure anything out.

This was going to be a long stay.


End file.
